


Conflicted

by RagefulThief



Category: Mother : EarthBound Zero
Genre: Based on a conversation I had with my friend Matt, But he's also an ass, Emotional Phone Calls, F/M, Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's been two years since then, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Teddy is a good friend, Though that's a given, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagefulThief/pseuds/RagefulThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It has been two years since Ana, Teddy, Loid, and I have saved the world from Giegue and one year since Ana and I have started dating. Lately though, I've noticed that I've started to have feelings for Loid.' What happens when new feelings of love and confusion are realized by the Mother heroes? Will it ruin their friendship, or will they possibly all become lovers instead? Read to find out what becomes of Ninten, Ana, and Loid. (My first Earthbound fanfiction. Bad summary, sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ninten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic on this AO3 as well as my first Mother fanfic. I really hope you'll enjoy Conflicted, so please, read on!

'It has been two years since Ana, Teddy, Loid, and I have saved the world from Giegue and one year since Ana and I have started dating. Lately though, I've noticed that I've started to have feelings for Loid. I really do love Ana though, but I also love Loid. I don't really know what to do about this situation...' I closed my journal and looked up at the ceiling. _'Man, what am I going to do?'_ I let out a sigh and stored my journal away. 

I rubbed my eyes, "Why is it that I can't get either of them out of my head?" 

I looked over at the clock on my bedside table, it read 11:15pm. I rubbed my eyes once more before getting up to change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. A few minutes later I exited the bathroom and walked back into mine, turning off the lamp I was using earlier. I climbed into bed and got comfortable, thoughts of Ana and Loid filling my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter of Conflicted. If there were and spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know. Also, no flames please, though constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh, what am I going to do?!'  
> Ninten isn't the only one who's thoughts are conflicted, Ana's are as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This chapter is in Ana's POV but will be in Ninten's POV for a little bit at one point.

##### Ana's pov

_'Oh, what am I going to do?! How could this have happened? This isn't good, how could I fall in love with someone while already in a relationship?'_ I paced back and forth in my room, _'This isn't right, I can't love someone while in a relationship, I-I just have to choose... No! I can't choose between them, I love them both too much, but, how am I going to deal with this?'_ I stopped my pacing and flopped onto my bed, letting out a sigh of frustration. I turned my head to the side and glanced at my clock, it read 10:58am. 

"Ninten will be here in thirty minutes, I should start getting ready," I said to myself. 

I pushed myself off of the bed to go and get ready for my date with him. I headed to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and started brushing my teeth while I waited for the water to warm up. When my teeth were full clean I removed my pale blue pajamas and stepped into the warm water.

##### Ninten's pov

##### 

I tied my bandana around my neck and placed my baseball cap on my head. I looked in the mirror, _'Alright, I'm all ready to head over to Ana's.'_ While checking myself to make sure I looked alright and to make sure I had everything that I needed, my thoughts drifted to Loid and my love for him. 

I shook my head, "No, I can't. I love Ana... but..." My frustration and confusion grew. 

I let out a sigh before heading downstairs, telling mom that I'd be back later, opening the door, and walking outside. I shut the front door and headed off to Ana's. _'I really don't know what to do... I guess I just have to tell her...'_

##### Ana's pov

##### 

I finished blow-drying my hair and put on my matching bra and panties and my pink dress that I usually wear. I slipped on my white stockings and red mary janes, my thoughts still jumbled. 'I really wish I knew what to do,' I thought as I tied my hair into two pigtails with red ribbon. _'I guess I'll just tell him, he has to know.'_ The doorbell rang and I grabbed my pink hat, putting it on before walking downstairs and opening the door to greet Ninten.


	3. Loid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loid calls Teddy to discuss an important matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is finally done! Sorry it took so long, I ended up having some writers block with this chapter. Anyway, let's get onto chapter 3. By the way, this chapter is in Loid's POV and is dialogue heavy. It may also be a bit feelsy.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number, waiting for the other to pick up, my face still flushed from the earlier events of the morning.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Teddy, it's Loid, I, the dreams, Teddy, I don't know what to do," I said, my voice cracking. Curse you puberty.

"The ones with Ana and Ninten?" He spoke.

"Yes," I replied, lowering my voice. The dreams with Ana and Ninten have been occurring quite a bit lately, ranging anywhere from sweet, pleasant dreams to gut-retching nightmares. Last night's dream though, was one that occurs from time to time and is a bit more, uh, passionate.

"Was it another one of the nightmares?" He said uncharacteristically soft.

"Ah, n-no," I stuttered, "It was, the, um, one of th-the, uh-"

"Was it a wet dream?" Teddy asked. From his tone of voice, I could guess he probably had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Y-yes," I managed to say, my face flushed.

"Heh, so that's why you're calling at noon. Usually you call around 9:30 on weekends after you wake up. Guess it took awhile to clean up, huh?" Yep, I could definitely hear the shit-eating grin.

"Shut up Teddy. Please, just, help me. I really don't know what to do, please enough with the jokes for right now."

He sighed, "Alright, sorry Loid."

"Okay, what do you think I should do?"

"You need to tell them Loid."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "No, I-I can't do that! They'll hate me if they found out I love them. Besides you, they're my only true friends, I can't lose them. I just need to hide the fact that I love them, I mean, I've been doing it for almost a year anyway!" I sighed, "Besides, they're happy together..." I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"You have to tell them Loid, you can't hold back your feelings forever," Teddy replied, "I can tell that it hurts you to see the two together, happily in love with each other while you sit back and watch, your heart growing heavier the more you lock up your feelings. You have, no, you _need_ to tell them. It may make things somewhat awkward between you three, but it would be better than the aching and heavy feeling in your heart the more you see them together. Trust me, locking up your feelings isn't good for you Loid." He spoke with such gentleness and care. Most wouldn't think the ex-gang leader could ever speak in such a way. I lifted up my glasses and wiped my eyes.

"Y-yeah, you're right, I guess I'll have to tell them, I just don't want to ruin our friendship..." I let out a shaky breath and smiled, "But I need to tell them. Thank you Teddy, for listening and helping me with my love life as well as everything else. You're a true friend."

He gave a hearty laugh, "No problem Loid, after all, that's what being friends is all about, right?"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Heheh," I chuckled. "Enough about my worries for now. Anything interesting happen lately?"

"Some of my old gang members dropped by the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too, I thought-"

We spent the rest of the day talking. For once in this past year, my thought and worries about Ana and Ninten slipped my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? I'll get to the net chapter when I can. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed this story. ~RagefulThief


End file.
